Sueños
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Desde que Albert se revelara como patriarca del Clan Ardley, la vida de Candy ha pasado por diversas transformaciones. A raíz de estos acontecimientos, la semilla de un nuevo sueño se ha plantado en su mente... y en su corazón.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del manga Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sueños**

_**¡Oh!, mi vida está cambiando diariamente, de todas las formas posibles.**_

_**Y ¡oh!, mis sueños, nunca son como parecen, nunca son como parecen…**_

La vida de Candy estaba en constante movimiento desde que Albert se había descubierto como Patriarca del Clan Ardley. Si bien por un tiempo regresó al Hogar de Pony, su vocación de enfermera pronto la volvió a llamar en su interior y pronto retomó su trabajo en el mejor hospital de Chicago sin ningún problema, gracias a que el nombre de su amigo ahora tenía un peso importante en el mundo de las finanzas en todo el país. Y, aunque para todos él era William Albert Ardley, el empresario, el magnate, el millonario, para ella seguía siendo simplemente, Albert; su amigo, su protector y... ¿algo más?

El trato entre los dos cada vez se volvía más cercano, más íntimo, tanto, que a veces se abrazaban por largos ratos, caminaban del brazo y se besaban en las mejillas y las sienes al encontrarse, al despedirse, al reírse de una broma, al quejarse de estar cansados… en pocas palabras, en cualquier oportunidad.

Con frecuencia, cuando iban a algún restaurante, el _maitre_ y los meseros se referían a ella como "su esposa"; ¡ni hablar cuando compraban algo por la calle o iban a algún almacén!, "señora", era la forma en que se dirigían a ella. Esto a Albert le daba mucha gracia y generalmente bromeaba con ello, pero Candy a pesar de que seguía la chanza, no podía evitar pensar si es que realmente ellos parecían algo más que amigos. Y más curiosidad le causaba, que Albert jamás desmentía ni aclaraba su _status_ en la relación a las personas que se dirigían a ella de aquella manera. Así que para muchos, Candy era su esposa o, por lo menos, su prometida.

No podía negar que esto le agradaba de sobremanera ¿Quién no desearía ser la mujer de un hombre exitoso, guapo y de maravillosa calidad humana? Sólo alguien que no estuviera en su sano juicio diría que no. Así que, sin proponérselo, la sensación de sentirse dichosa y orgullosa cada vez que él iba a su lado se iba acrecentando cada día más y más. Sobre todo en las fiestas de alta sociedad en las que Albert le solicitó ser su acompañante de forma permanente.

_\- No quiero bailar con nadie más que contigo- le había dicho, cuando le pidió que fuera con él a todas las reuniones sociales._

_\- ¿Por qué? En una reunión de esas puedes conocer a alguien a quien te interese cortejar, en todo caso yo sería un estorbo- le refutó._

_\- No me interesa conocer a nadie- fue la escueta repuesta. El súbito cambio en la conversación, le indicó que él había dado el tema por zanjado._

Sin más que decir, ella se dispuso a acompañarlo a todos los eventos requeridos y eso implicó que hiciera algunos cambios en su apariencia y personalidad: empezando por su peinado y su manera de vestir; seguido de sus modales y su manera de hablar. Muy contrario a lo pensó al principio, estos cambios no le causaron ninguna molestia si no al contrario. Cada día se sentía más a gusto con ella misma por estar a la altura de los refinados modales de Albert.

\- Sí, quiero ser tan distinguida como Albert- pensaba, cuando notaba que su esfuerzo de aplicarse en las lecciones de reglas de etiqueta daba frutos.

Pero no eran las únicas transformaciones que notaba en sí misma. Su manera de ver algunas cosas también se empezaban a modificar poco a poco. Profesionalmente, su visión se había ampliado y quiso dejar de ser solo una enfermera más, así que se sintió tentada a aprovechar la oportunidad que recientemente se abría para que las mujeres pudieran ingresar a la universidad. Albert, por supuesto (y como siempre), la apoyó y animó para que tomara la decisión de hacerlo y pronto se matriculó en la facultad de medicina

\- Sí, seré tan preparada y educada como Albert- se decía emocionada, con sus nuevos libros de anatomía bajo el brazo.

Una tarde, mientras contemplaba el atardecer, meditaba en todo esto ¿Qué la motivaba a esa constante metamorfosis? Cierto era, que quería superarse, quería ser alguien independiente, quería...

-Definitivamente quiero ser mejor mujer, mejor persona, alguien justo como… ¿Albert?.. Otra vez su imagen aparecía en su cabeza.

Albert, Albert ¡Albert! ¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a él? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos hacia el maravilloso rubio también estaban cambiando?

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta inmediata -¡Lo amo! ¡Yo Candy White amo a William Albert Ardley con toda mi alma! – gritó, desde la cima del árbol en que estaba montada.

_**Sé que he sentido esto antes, pero ahora lo siento incluso más porque vino de ti. Y entonces me abro y veo que la persona cayendo aquí soy yo. Una forma diferente de ser.**_

Sí, lo amaba… y se hacía consiente que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie más. Ese amor se había cocinado a fuego lento y en ese momento estaba en su mejor punto. La incógnita era: ¿Él también sentía lo mismo? Podía suponer que sí por la señales dadas.

\- Pero esas señales pueden ser equivocadas- se dijo -Tal vez no desmiente que yo sea su esposa por simple caballerosidad y esos besos que me da constantemente en las mejillas es porque le parezco tan graciosa como una mascota, finalmente, el suele besar a Puppet en la cabecita... ¡arggg! ¿Por qué todo esto del amor tiene que ser tan complicado?

Con destreza bajó del árbol y, una vez en tierra firme, echó un vistazo a los cuatro puntos cardinales corroborando que nadie la hubiera visto. Aunque se suponía que era un hábito que había cambiado, la mayoría de las veces que tenía que pensar en algo importante, no podía resistir la tentación de subir a la rama más alta de un gran árbol. El solo hecho de sentir la brisa fresca sobre su cara y mirar el amplio horizonte, de manera mágica, aclaraba su mente.

Cuando estuvo segura que nadie la miraba, se recompuso el vestido y corrió rumbo a la salida del Parque Nacional de Chicago. Nunca imaginó que un par de ojos azules la observaban con diversión desde hacía un rato.

\- ¡Candy!- le gritó, saliéndole al paso. Del tremendo susto por la sorpresiva aparición, lanzó un grito de terror.

\- ¡Albert!- dijo con voz ahogada, al reconocerlo. Enojada, se le abalanzó y golpeó en su brazo mientras él reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón!- espetó, entre risas.

Candy cruzó los brazos indignada y retomó su camino a la salida. Albert fue tras ella riendo en silencio.

\- Candy, espera, no te enojes- le dijo, tomándola del brazo

\- ¡Por poco me da un infarto de la impresión!- Albert, rió nuevamente - ¡Deja de reírte!

\- ¡Es que hubieras visto tu cara!

\- ¡Albert!- frunció el ceño y le empujó levemente -Además ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Fui al hospital a buscarte para invitarte a cenar y me dijeron que ya te habías marchado. Pero al ver el atardecer, me supuse que no fuiste directamente al apartamento y vine para acá, sólo aquí puedes disfrutar de una tarde como esta, me alegra que mi intuición no me fallara.

\- Eso no es de intuición, lo que pasa es que conoces muy bien y ya soy muy obvia para ti- sonrió

El rubio se encogió de hombros

\- Entonces… ¿vamos? -le preguntó -Además te he traído algo para que vayas abriendo el apetito- Guiñándole el ojo, le mostró una bolsa de papel que traía en una mano, dentro, había un par de suculentos pastelitos de chocolate y de manzana.

\- Sabes cómo hacerme contentar ¿eh?

Él, sonrió.

\- Escoge el que tú quieras, aunque sé que será el de chocolate- Candy, entornó los ojos. Ese hombre la conocía más que bien: sus gustos, sus anhelos, sus sueños. En la forma de tratarla reconocía el pleno conocimiento de su persona ¿Alguien más la conocería como él alguna vez? Lo dudaba rotundamente. ¡Qué hermoso sería si su sueño de dar un giro a la relación se realizara! En ese instante estaba completamente segura que quería ser más que su amiga.

\- ¡Oh! pero tengo las manos llenas de tierra- le dijo, mostrándoselas. Albert abrió la bolsa y tomó el pastelito de chocolate; con una sonrisa, lo acercó a su boca. Candy tragó saliva, ¡él le estaba dando de comer en la boca! Suspiró para tomar valor. Nerviosa, le dio una pequeña mordida al delicioso postre ante la mirada azul y la cautivadora expresión de Albert. El cual no podía ocultar que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de verla literalmente comer de su mano.

\- Tienes un poco de chocolate, aquí- le indicó, señalando la comisura.

\- ¡Oh!- Sacó la lengua y se la pasó por sus labios lentamente. Albert no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto por el sensual gesto y fue su turno de tragar en seco - ¿Ya?- le preguntó, cohibida.

El rubio negó con la cabeza sin articular palabra, Candy sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

\- ¿Quieres probar el pastelito?- preguntó, para romper el silencio –Está deli….

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Sorpresivamente se acercó a ella y besó su comisura quitando con la lengua los restos de chocolate que estaban ahí -¡Delicioso!- le dijo, saboreando sus propios labios ante una atónita Candy.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Casi me ha besado!- pensó, mientras se tocaba la boca.

_**Quiero más, imposible de ignorar, imposible de ignorar. Y se vuelven realidad, imposible no hacer, imposible no hacer.**_

Y, siguiendo un impulso, se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo.

Albert estaba totalmente maravillado. Sólo unos segundos se sintió apabullado por la sorpresa, pero después...

\- ¡Sí!- celebró dentro de sí. Después de tanto tiempo de galanteos e indirectas, Candy había cedido por fin.

Al principio los besos de la chica fueron torpes e inexpertos pero, una vez que la apretó contra su cuerpo y él tomó el control, fue un verdadero deleite, mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. Candy resulto ser una excelente alumna que aprendió muy rápido el ritmo que Albert marcó con sus labios y lengua.

\- ¡Candy!- dijo separándose un poco, tratando de recobrar el aliento -¿De verdad esto está pasando?

\- ¡Lo mismo me preguntó yo! ¿Por qué no nos pellizcamos el uno al otro para ver si es realidad y no estamos soñando?

Albert rió, Candy siempre sería la misma, tan espontánea e inocente.

\- Tengo una mejor idea- la estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos - ¿Sientes mi abrazo?

\- Sí- le aseguró, junto con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Me alegro, pero aun así podría ser un sueño todavía ¿Qué tal que lo que siento como tu cuerpo es mi almohada?

\- Tienes razón- le dijo, siguiendo el juego que él había comenzado -¿Qué otra cosa nos podrá ayudar? -Con el dedo índice se tocó la barbilla, mientras fingía meditar

-¡Ya sé!

\- ¡Qué!

\- ¿Sientes esto?- Candy acercó su nariz y rozó con suavidad el cuello de Albert. Con su suave tacto provocó en él pequeños escalofríos de placer.

\- Candy…- susurró, con voz ronca –Sí, lo siento...

\- Pero…- espetó, separándose bruscamente - Todavía puede ser un sueño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puede ser Puppet tratando de despertarte.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

\- Tienes razón… Muy bien, ya sé que resultará.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Los besó suave y pausadamente una y otra vez con pequeños toques de su lengua

-¿Sentiste eso?- le preguntó, casi sin aliento

\- ¡Sí!- musitó.

\- Entonces no estamos soñando- susurró y se acercó para besarla de nuevo.

\- ¡Espera!- exclamó, alejándose un poco de él.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué?!- dijo, frustrado

\- Dime, ¿me viste cuando estaba arriba del árbol?

\- Sí

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que grité?

\- ¿Eh?... Pues… la verdad es que sí- sonrió

Candy bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tengo que gritar las cosas como una loca?- se dijo a sí misma.

\- ¡Ey! No, no agaches la cabeza – le dijo, tomándola del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos - Me encantó escuchar eso, de hecho… Espera, quédate aquí.

Albert corrió hacia el árbol en donde ella había estado, cuando llegó, se quitó la chaqueta, se arremango la fina camisa y comenzó a ir cuesta arriba.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Albert?!

\- ¡Quiero que estemos en igualdad de circunstancias!- le expresó, mientras subía.

\- ¿Candy me oyes? – gritó, desde la misma rama donde ella había estado.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Escucha esto!: ¡La amo! ¡Yo William Albert Ardley amo a Candy White con toda mi alma!

\- ¡Albert!- vociferó, entre risas.

\- ¡Ven acá, Candy!

Sin pensarlo, subió lo más rápido que pudo. Albert la esperaba con una sonrisa. Le tendió la mano cuando estuvo cerca y la ayudó a sentarse junto a él.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Es verdad?

\- ¡Claro que es verdad Candy! yo te amo desde que vivíamos juntos en el departamento de Magnolia, sólo que no te habías dado cuenta. Digamos que estabas un poco distraída- sonrió

\- Yo desde hace un tiempo siento algo más por ti Albert _**y ahora te hablo abiertamente, tienes mi corazón, así que no me hagas daño. **_

\- Candy, jamás te haría daño, te amo tanto que no me atrevería siquiera a pensarlo.

-¡Oh! Albert.

\- Lastimarte a ti sería lastimarme a mí primero- murmuró, acariciando la suave mejilla de la rubia.

\- **_Tú eres_**_** lo que no pude encontrar. Una mente totalmente sorprendente, tan comprensiva y tan amable**_. _**Lo eres todo para mí**_\- le dijo, devolviendo la caricia.

\- También lo eres todo para mí ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Candy asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él - Ahora- le dijo, separándola un poco para acercarse nuevamente a sus labios - ¿En qué nos quedamos allá abajo?

Siete meses después...

\- ¿Lista señorita Candy?- Preguntó un elegante y orgulloso George.

\- ¡No, espera George!

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Creo que no podré sostenerme en mis piernas para atravesar todo ese pasillo. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

\- No se preocupe, yo estoy aquí para sostenerla. Pero le voy a dar un consejo: No miré a nadie más, sólo miré a William, verá que en sus ojos encontrará el valor que necesita.

\- Muy bien, eso haré- respiró profundo

\- Pues vamos.

Las puertas de la catedral se abrieron y una radiante novia comenzó a caminar lentamente del brazo del hombre que consideraba (al igual que su prometido) lo más cercano a un padre. Ella le dio un ligero apretón en el antebrazo, al sentirlo, George le brindó una cariñosa sonrisa.

\- Mírelo a él – le susurró

Candy posó su mirada en Albert que estaba parado en el altar. Su expresión de puro amor le arrebató de tajo cualquier miedo. Hechizada por sus ojos azules, caminó hacia él a paso firme sin importarle nada más.

\- Albert, todo esto me parece un sueño ¡Un hermoso sueño!- expresó emocionada, cuando llegó a su lado.

\- No lo es, querida -le dijo, tomando su mano y posando un beso en ella -Es la realidad, la maravillosa realidad.

_**¡Oh!, mi vida, está cambiando diariamente de todas las formas posibles.**_

_**Y ¡oh!, mis sueños nunca son lo que parecen, porque tú eres un sueño para mí. Un sueño para mí.**_

Fin

© Clau Ardley

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dreams- O'Riordan/Hogan

The Cranberries


End file.
